Going in Circles
by rainydaysaremyheaven
Summary: 'My heart pounded as I looked at the lady in front of me. Was she crazy or was I dreaming? Sharon Lahote was crying and whining that she seen her son, my ex, turn into a wolf? What was going on? And why did I believe her' My version of Paul's story, give it a chance and leave your thoughts. Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I am not S.M. She owns it all. Not me.**

 **I hope you guys like this version of Paul's Imprint. Give it a chance, you might like it, I've great plans for this story :P**

 **Chapter One - Uneventful days.**

 **Aiyanna POV**

I awoke to a ray of sunshine shining through a gap in my deep purple curtains that were supposed to keep out the light. Groaning I rolled over and grabbed my phone off the bedside locker, I pressed the middle button and nearly smacked myself in the face for almost forgetting what happened last night.

There was a couple of messages from my friends which I replied to quickly, I then went on to snapchat and sent my best friend the ugliest picture I have ever taken, explaining why I didn't want to go to school, letting her know just how much I hated the place in a few choice word and telling her just how jealous I was of her being away on holidays for another week.

I let a couple of tears slide down my cheek remembering the events from the night before. My wonderful ex-boyfriend had called me, drunk and probably high, shouting and screaming about why I didn't try to get him back when I left him. The reason was pretty obvious to me; I was done taking all the shit I didn't deserve.

The reason he had come up with in his tiny pea brain was that I was just another person to give up on him and lie by leaving him and that I never actually cared about him. Of course, it would have to all be my fault.

The fact that he had disappeared for two weeks and changed completely, or the fact that when I ended it he was a complete and utter asshole and actually smiled for the first time since he had come back from his disappearing act, or maybe the fact that he told me he didn't care and never loved me, none of these were reasons; it was my fault and that was that. That was Paul La-fucking-hote all over, a temperamental, arrogant, smartass that I would give anything for.

I shook my head and got all thoughts of Paul out of my head; I got out of bed, quickly showered, applied my everyday make-up, let my hair loose and stood at my wardrobe trying to find something to wear, I finally settled for a pair of denim ripped high waisted skinny jeans that my mom had bought me in Port Angeles over the weekend, I grabbed a cream long sleeved crop top and a colourful printed kimono to go on over it; I rolled up the legs of my jeans to just above my ankles and shoved on my white leather converse.

Sprinting down the stairs I almost ran over my poor mother who was just coming towards the stairs with a banana and an orange in her hand, I grabbed them and threw them into my handbag, gave my mom a big sloppy kiss on the face which made her laugh and tell me to get lost and ran out through the door into my baby.

I smiled as the engine roared to life, there was no way my baby was perfect, she was an old stubborn car but she worked for me and I loved her. I sped down the short road towards my school.

Pulling into the parking lot I noticed his truck parked right in its old spot beside the spot where I always parked. There was no way that little, or should I say big, piece of shit was going to get to me so I ever so smoothly pulled into MY usual spot and didn't even look in the direction of his big stupid truck. Pulling down the overhead mirror I checked my makeup and tried to straighten out my hair.

I hopped out of the car and reached back in across to the passenger seat to pick up my handbag.

"So Aiyanna, since you finally got rid of Paul's sorry ass, how 'bout me and you have some fun baby?"

I knew the lowlifes voice anywhere, Josh White, what an idiot. I pretended to not hear him and pulled my bag out and closed the car door.

But of course he did not get the hint; instead he smacked my ass while trying to ask again

"What do ya say baby?"

Simply telling him to fuck off I started to walk away but I walked into a block wall instead. Stumbling back, I looked up into the eyes of none the other than Paul La-fucking-hote, great this day could not get any worse.

This was the first time I really looked at Paul properly since he came back, he looked tired, and his eyes were filled with exhaustion and anger and love? Oh god I was definitely seeing things now. Paul changed, Paul didn't care anymore. I had to keep telling myself that.

I broke my gaze and looked back at Josh the sleazy asshole, from the corner of my eye I noticed Paul start to shake slightly.

"If you know what's best for you, you will never touch her again White, now fuck off somewhere else before I make you fucking regret what you just did."

He hissed menacingly, coming to stand between me and Josh.

This wasn't okay, he was acting the same as he used to, why was he acting like he cared now? He told me he didn't; I knew he didn't love me anymore. Why was he so strange? And why was I so in love with him still?

"Are you okay Aiya?" His deep voice dragged me from my thoughts. He had always been a great actor, he actually sounded concerned.

"Oh, don't pretend like you care. I can handle myself and I do not need you to stand up for me. That's not your job anymore Paul. I'm not your problem anymore." I hissed at him while shooting him a glare, I turned around and went straight for the front doors of the school leaving him standing there shaking like a volcano that's about to explode.

My first classes passed in a blur, I had not learnt one scrap of information because I could not get Paul out of my head. Why he acted the way he did this morning was still on my mind as I walked towards the cafeteria.

Opening the doors and seeing the huge line for food I thanked God that I had brought the orange and banana my mother gave me. I quickly looked towards the table where I usually sat and spotted some of my friends already there.

I made my way over to the table, ignoring the feeling that someone was watching me. Before sitting down I swept my eyes across the cafeteria and found those familiar chocolate eyes staring back at me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and smiled at the table in front of me.

"Hey Aiyanna, are you coming to the party tonight?" Kim directed at me across the table.

I liked Kim, she wasn't too quiet and she wasn't too out there, she got good grades but didn't brag about it, she was friendly, and she was easy to talk to or listen to at any time. She lived just a few minutes away from me and we've got along quite well since we were babies because our parents are good friends.

I smiled at her, told her I was and got involved in the exciting conversation about the party on First Beach. My mind felt clear and I was actually genuinely excited for a night of freedom, not having to care about anything.

The rest of the day came and went in the click of a fingers, it was great when the bell rang to announce the end of the day. I was excited for the weekend, I had not had plans on the weekend in weeks, maybe months, not since Paul. I reminded myself quickly to stop into the healthcare clinic on the way home, I needed a new prescription before the weekend. I lost my train of thought as I noticed that Paul's truck was still next to mine and he was leaning against the front of it staring at me.

 _Well this is a great start to the weekend_. I thought sarcastically as I blatantly glared at him the closer I got.

 **Decided to keep the first chapter nice and short to just give a sense of Aiyanna herself :) I hoped you guys liked it.. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am not SM, she owns it all.**

 **Hey Guys, thanks for the follows and favorites. Decided to get another chapter up before the weekend. I hope you all enjoy it, reviews with your thoughts would be great :)**

 **Chapter Two - Awkward Encounters**

 **Aiyanna POV**

Keeping my eyes to the ground I quickly walked by Paul, not even glancing in his direction. I got to my car, opened the door, threw my bag into the passenger seat and was just about to sit into the car when he stopped me.

"Aiya?" He asked cautiously "Can we please talk?"

How dare he ask me to talk to him? After the way he's acted. Why can't he just leave me alone?

 _You don't want him to leave you alone_

Oh shut up!

Great, now I could add talking to myself to my list of talents on my resume.

"About what Paul? We've nothing to talk about." I threw back at him as emotionlessly as I could, I couldn't even look at him, and every word we spoke to each other broke my heart more. I wanted to be with him.

"Aiy, you know we do. I miss you. And I know you miss me. We were good together. We were supposed to be forever Aiya. I just want you back!" He whimpered while standing closer so all that was between us was my car door.

Maybe he meant it, maybe he still cares. _Cop on Aiyanna. Grow up and smell the roses. He doesn't care._

I shook my head and looked at him.

"We were good together Paul. Great together even. I thought you were the one that I was going to spend my life with. But look at us now, back in this situation again. We're going in circles Paul. And I'm not going back there again. We're done. You've proved you don't care, don't double back on yourself now." I all but shouted at him.

I hopped into the car without giving him a chance to say anything, slammed the door and got out of there straight away.

I took a deep breath and tried to push him to the back of my mind as I pulled into the grocery store, my mom had texted me a list of stuff she needed picking up on my way home, she also reminded me that I had to stop at the doctors for a prescription for the pill, my mom was one of those mothers who was almost to open with her thoughts. Apparently now that Paul and I have been apart for a while she thinks it's time I go back to taking precautions 'just in case'.

She was crazy, but she was my mom and I loved the way we genuinely got on, I know loads of my friends were jealous of how close I and she were. I guess I was just incredibly lucky. I took out the list on my phone and aimlessly shuffled around the store finding everything I needed quite quickly, paying and leaving the store in record time.

Call me weird but I loved going to the doctor, I always found it so calming and refreshing in the clinic. La Push was fairly small so it only took me a couple of seconds to arrive in the parking lot. I groaned getting out of my car realising there was a crowd in the waiting room already, walking in through the door the bell sounded that someone had arrived.

I made my way over to the receptionist, Leilah Call, she was a beautiful, friendly woman, one of my mom's best friends her son Embry was a year below me in school, and he was a cute kid, very polite.

"Aiyanna hunny, how are you dear?" She smiled as she seen me.

"Hey Leilah, I'm good how are you? Looks like I picked a great day to just drop by" I laughed while motioning to the crowd of people waiting to see the doctor.

"I'm great darling. Well your lucky you have a smart mother, cause she phoned in earlier and told me to expect you around now, so you only have to wait a couple of minutes until the patient in with the doctor comes out" she laughed teasingly.

I thanked her and went to stand near the wall, there were no free seats but I didn't mind. I was reading the posters on the wall when I was pulled from my thoughts with someone calling my name.

"Aiyanna Torek" I froze as I heard it being repeated. What day was today? Thursday. Of course! How was I so stupid? Paul's mom was the doctor working today.

I spun around and shot Leilah a smile, as I walked over to the door where Dr. Lahote had disappeared.

"Hi Dr. Lahote, how are you?" I asked shyly while sitting in the leather chair in front of her giant desk.

"Oh Aiya, just cause my Paul's an idiot and let you go doesn't mean we need to be on bad terms. Call me Sharon. Like you always have." She corrected me while leaning across to rub my shoulder.

God I missed her, she was always so nice and kind. Like my own mom, I could talk to her about anything.

"So hunny, what can I help you with today? Are you feeling under the weather?" She asked me, concern filling her eyes.

"No no Sharon it's nothing like that. Unless you count constant tiredness as under the weather" I laughed "I came today to get a prescription to go back on to the pill." I ended shyly; I didn't really want to be having this conversation with Paul's mother. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"That's okay Aiya, I'm sure I can do that, just let me pull up your file so I can see what ones you were on before. Which doctor do you usually attend?" She smiled at me. There were 3 doctors in the clinic. Sharon was one of them.

"I usually go to Dr. Grace" I had actually never been to Sharon, somehow I always missed her. Of course now it would be different.

"Ah, got you" she laughed "Okay, so you were on Levora before. It says here you got your last prescription in late November, when did you stop taking them?"

"The end of December." She scribbled down my answer.

"I just have a few routine checks and questions for you, is that okay Aiyanna? Just to make sure you still need the same one." She asked absentmindedly while pulling out her stethoscope and other objects from a drawer.

"Yeah, of course go ahead" I smiled at her.

"Okay, when was the last time you had sexual intercourse or were sexually active?"

"Early January" I replied, I could feel the blush coming already. _With your son!_ My head was screaming.

"Do you know an exact date?"

"The 4th of January." The night Paul got sick. I didn't see him for two weeks after that. He had 'mono'. I didn't believe it for a second.

"And by the information you've given am I correct to say that this was without contraception?"

"I had finished my pill the day before, but a condom was used." I think, I'm sure Paul put one on; he was fairly worked up about his dad that night.

"So there's no way you could be pregnant?" Sharon asked while staring at me.

I laughed out loud "No Sharon, I think I'd know by now, that was four months ago." She laughed along with me and continued on with some other questions.

"And finally Aiya, when was your last period?" She smiled at me

"3 days ago." I replied.

"Okay great!" She exclaimed as she threw down her pen. She handed me a cup. "Can you go into that toilet there and bring that back to me half way full please? Then when you come back I'll weigh you and check your blood pressure."

Grabbing the cup I threw a "no problem" over my shoulder and went about doing exactly what she asked.

I came out of the toilet and she took the cup placing it on a paper towel on her desk. "This is just to check for any infections like kidney infections or anything like that."

She held what looked to be a piece of shiny paper into the pee for a couple of seconds then pulled it out and placed it on the paper towel.

She took her stethoscope and put the cold metal on my chest and upper back.

Next she asked me to stand on a machine and stay still. The machine scanned me through and she wrote down all me details. I sat back down in the comfy chair while she filled in the details.

"I don't mean to offend you Aiya because you look great but you have gained between 10 and 11 pounds since you were here last. Now your blood pressure is fine. And by no means am I saying your overweight I just thought I would let you know." She said in a calm reassuring voice.

11 pounds? _You fat bitch_ my head was screaming at me. I usually put on maybe 2 or 3 pounds over Christmas but I would have lost them by now. 11 pounds. I was shocked. What have I been eating?

"How have I gained so much?" I was so embarrassed. I could sense I was beetroot red. I explained to her about fluctuation. While she checked the urine test. Shock was evident on her face when she picked it up.

"Aiyanna. You're pregnant." She choked out.

I couldn't help it, I started to laugh. "Yeah yeah Sharon. You're so funny. I just had my period." She really was trying to be normal with me; I loved how we could still be close even though Paul and I have split up.

She plonked down into the chair beside me and picked up her stethoscope again, this time she placed the cold metal on my lower stomach. I laughed again, this was funny but she was going a bit far now, I didn't want to jinx myself.

"Please lie on the bed Aiya" she stated as she left the room emotionlessly, I stood and sat on the doctors bed, uncomfortable as it ever was. I looked around the room. She was joking wasn't she I thought to myself.

I lifted my top just a little. I had put on weight. But that's all it was. There was no baby in there. No way. I was careful. I had plans. This was not going to happen to me. I had made sure of it. I lay back and pulled back down my top as she re-entered the room.

She placed a paper sheet over the top of my trousers, and lifted my top. "This will feel cold at first, but you'll get used to it." She stated emotionlessly again, as she pushed some jelly like liquid out of a tube onto my belly.

She picked up a device that reminded me of a remote control and rubbed it along my belly, the machine buzzed as she pushed buttons and suddenly the monitor beside my head came to life. On the screen was what looked like the scan pictures my mom had gotten. God, I sound so stupid in my head; I know what an ultrasound is. This just looks like one. I repeated that to myself a couple of times and tried to relax.

"Congratulations Aiyanna. This is your baby." She said as she pointed at the screen, she was looking at me apprehensively. Obviously knowing I was about to respond she cut me off "and this is their heartbeat." She said as she flicked a switch.

Suddenly the room filled with a soft, faint, light thudding sound. I whipped my head to look at the monitor; the shape of a baby was there. What was happening? I felt tears slipping down my cheeks. I felt like screaming and shouting and refusing to believe this was happening. But another part of me was swelling with joy and so exciting to meet the little baby on the monitor.

I looked back at Sharon and noticed she wiped a tear away also.

"But Sharon, my period, why was I bleeding? Is something wrong?" I asked her while wiping my tears away as she wiped the jelly off my belly.

"Some women do have vaginal bleeding during pregnancy. Some even report intermittent bleeding that seems like a regular period to them. But vaginal bleeding during pregnancy is not the same thing as menstruation. Was your bleeding light?" She asked going into doctor mode.

"Yeah it was, and it only lasted for 3 days." I muttered thinking back to the previous weekend.

"Okay well, Bleeding occurs during pregnancy for various reasons, some serious and some not. Some women have light bleeding or spotting very early in pregnancy, near the time their period is due, and they may mistake that for a period. No one knows what causes this. So that is what you have had. This is why you haven't known that you're pregnant. I'm going to prescribe you with some prenatal vitamins I expect you to take. Also I estimate that you are twenty weeks along in your pregnancy, which makes it half way through already. It is safe to say you conceived on the 4th of January as you told me earlier, this makes your due date the 27th of September. You have gained 10 or 11 pounds as I said before so you're right on track for 20 weeks."

She rattled all this off in between writing things down and printing off sheets from her computer. All I could manage to do was squeak out an "okay." And let her continue on.

"So from this week, or next week we should be able to determine the sex of your baby. Also from 18 weeks you may start to feel kicking, just so you expect that in the coming weeks also. Just some facts for you, I have it all printed off for you in a timeline but at the moment your baby can see light and can hear sounds and in the next 7 weeks they will be able to breathe. Pregnant women need more folic acid, iron and calcium than they did before so taking these prenatal vitamins will help with that."

"I already take folic acid." I whispered as she paused to check her computer.

"You do? Why?" She asked inquisitively.

"I heard it helps with keeping your hair thick and healthy." I muttered feeling stupid, and regretting bringing it up.

"I've heard that too." She smiled reassuringly obviously sensing my embarrassment. She handed me a folder full of sheets. "There's a lot of information there but I think you're going to need it. If you pregnancy books don't go buying them wasting money, just give me a text and I'll get them for you. Also if you need anything at all just call me, you have my cell number. I put in some copies of your scan too. You can hand them out to family members when the time is right." She smiled nervously.

"Thank you Sharon." Is all I could manage to say to her.

"I think you need to go home and have a long lie down and relax. Obviously this was some shocking news; you don't want to get too stressed. Come back to me at this time in 3 weeks and we'll do another scan maybe you could have somebody here with you. And don't worry; doctor patient confidentiality is important to me. I won't tell a soul."

I faintly smiled at how well she knew me. I got up grabbed my bag and thanked her again before getting up and walking out. I waved goodbye to Leilah.

I was walking out through the door when I bumped into someone. I was hugging my folder of information to my body. I looked up and of course who was it, Paul La-fucking-hote. I just looked at the ground and kept walking; he pulled my arm and spun me around.

"Aiyanna, are you okay?" He asked his voice full of concern.

I looked up into his eyes and somehow I knew everything would be okay. I smiled at him for the first time in a long time and said "yeah Paul. I'm fine."

With that, I turned on my heel got into my car and sped home. Entering the door of the jungle I call home I placed my keys in the bowl on the front table, I left the groceries on the kitchen and carried on to my bedroom thankfully unnoticed by my sisters who were watching TV in the living room.

Entering my room, I kicked off my shoes, dropped my bag and flopped on to the bed putting my folder beside me.

I grabbed my childhood teddy from his position on my pillow and hugged him to my chest. The tears came instantaneously. My life was crumbling apart and transforming into something else and I couldn't help it. I put one hand on my tummy, I didn't know if this baby was a blessing or a curse.

The tears continued as I thought about how different this situation would be if I was older and married. I hugged my teddy tighter and felt my eyes go heavy. The last thing I heard before drifting to sleep was a lone howl in the woods.

 **It's a bit longer than previous chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am not SM. She owns it all. Not me.**

 **Thank you guys all so much for the follows/favorites and reviews. I hope you like this chapter :)**

 **Chapter Three - Shocking Moments**

 **Aiyanna POV**

"Aiyanna, hunny its time to get up." My mother shouted up the hallway of the house waking me from my slumber.

I looked at the clock beside my bed and seen that I had more time than usual to get ready.

Grabbing my phone off the nightstand, I started to scroll through all my social media apps. I put my hand on my stomach and felt the hardened bump that was there; I rubbed lightly and smiled down at my growing tummy.

My door burst open and in came my mom; she went straight to the window and pulled open the curtain letting a flood of light into the room. It looked like it was actually sunny in La Push today.

Groaning, I put my hands behind my head and stretched my body out. I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday and I had slept with no cover on me either.

"What's this Aiy?" My mom asked as she bent down to pick up my folder that Sharon had given me. I noticed it laying it face down on the floor, I must have knocked it off my bed in my sleep.

"No mom, I'll pick that up, don't worry!" I yelled out as I tried to scurry off the bed to pick it up.

I was too late she had picked it up and some of the sheets had fell out onto the ground. I watched her face carefully and it changed to a dramatic look of shock as she picked up the printed out picture of my ultrasound.

"Aiyanna Grace Torek, what the hell is this?" She ground out angrily.

"Mom, I can explain." I said quickly "I..."

"You'd better be able to explain! You're not going to school today. I'm going to call you in sick and when I get home from dropping off your sisters you better have a damn good explanation Aiyanna." She spat at me as she left and slammed the door taking my folder with her.

I didn't want to tell her so quickly; I wanted to figure out the best way to do it without her getting angry at me.

 _Well it's too late for that, isn't it?_

I got off my bed and went to get a shower, I had to stop myself from staying in there and hiding from my mom but I had to just tell her.

Getting out of the shower I heard the front door slam, I rushed to put on my clothes and make my bed up. Hugging my teddy to me before I placed him back on the pillow in his place the door slammed again signalling that my mother was back.

I took a deep breath and left my room, walking down the stairs I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table as she made tea and then sat down with me placing the folder in between us.

"Explain." Was all she said.

I told her about going to get the pill and how I had to have some routine checks done and how Dr. Lahote had found out I was pregnant. A lone tear ran down my cheek as she shook her head at me.

"How far along are you?" She asked.

"20 weeks. I had bleeding, so I thought I was getting my period. But it turns out that it can be quite common in early pregnancy." I explained quietly.

"So you're due in October?"

"No, late September." I whispered again. I wasn't able to read her reactions. She wasn't showing any emotion. It was as if she was trying to hide her reaction from me.

"And it's Paul's I assume?" She said quietly.

"Yeah mom. It's Paul's baby." She breathed a sigh of relief as I said this.

"Thank god! Does he know?"

"No. I only found out yesterday mom."

"Well maybe it's time you give that boy another chance. You two were always happy together. Paul has been through a rough time lately and I don't think it was right of you to leave him when he needed you the most." She said nonchalantly.

"When he needed me the most? Mom he basically begged me to end it because he couldn't." I whispered.

"He still wants you back doesn't he? Everybody makes mistakes. Give him another chance. And I'm not only saying this because of the baby. I'm saying it because I think you two are meant for each other." She said as she stood up and rinsed her cup out turning back to look at me.

"Mom I'm so sorry" I cried out "I don't want to disappoint you or be a failure. I'm so so sorry mom." The tears were flowing down my face now.

She grabbed me up in to a hug and held me tightly.

"Aiya, you've nothing to be sorry for. As I said mistakes can happen. And everything in this life happens for a reason. You need to remember that. Obviously I'm a little bit sad that you won't be married before having children. But you'll still be a great mother. You could never be a failure Aiyanna. Never." She squeezed me tighter and then let go. "I'm going to get ready for work. You stay home today and rest."

She headed for the stairs just as there was an urgent knock on the door. She opened the door up and there stood Paul Lahote in all his glory.

"Hi Maria, I was just wondering if Aiya was okay? She didn't make it to school and I just wanted to check up on her." He said rubbing the back of his head.  
I quickly put all the sheets in the folder and closed it over.

"Why don't you come in and ask her yourself dear?" She said smiling at him. She grabbed him into a quick hug. "It's good to have you back Paul." She said smiling as she left and walked up the stairs.

I watched as he shuffled quietly towards me. Rubbing the back of his head again he mumbled out a hey.

"What are you doing here Paul?" I asked.

"You heard me; I wanted to check on you." He said staring into my eyes.

"Yeah but Paul why? Why do you care?"

"Because Aiyanna I love you! I want you back. I want to be able to come here and check on you on days like today and not be nervous or scared. I want us to go back to how it used to be! I love you!" He said in the surest voice I had ever heard.

For the first time in a long time I actually believed what he said.

Without thinking I jumped forward and unsuccessfully tried to kiss him, he was way too tall.

He chuckled at my failed attempt and pulling me close to him he snaked his arms around my waist and bent his head down planting an ever so gentle kiss on my lips. I felt like a bolt of electricity had gone through me.

I heard the door close and realised my mom had left for work.

I put my hands on either side of his face and pulled his head down again. He kissed me again, but it was a lot more urgent this time. Turning us around he lifted me so I was sitting on the counter and he was between my legs. His tongue was fighting for dominance with mine and I was beginning to feel light headed. Slowly I pulled away and stared into his eyes as he rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you Aiyanna Torek." He whispered.

"I love you too Paul La-fucking-hote." I whispered back earning a chuckle from him. I smiled at him as he pulled me in for a hug. He always made me feel okay.

At that moment in time I felt like everything would fall into place. I was so happy. Until he dragged me from my train of thought

"So what do you say Aiy? Will you get back with me? Will you be mine again?" He whispered.

 **Thoughts? :)**


End file.
